


Let's Pretend We're Strangers

by maeraecopes, theminiummark



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeraecopes/pseuds/maeraecopes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theminiummark/pseuds/theminiummark
Summary: Sometimes, they like to pretend.





	

“You come here often?”

Nicky tried really hard to hide his fond smile. Instead, he turned coy eyes to the lanky man sprawled on the stool next to him. He allowed one side of his mouth to edge up into a smile, taking a sip of his beer.

“Often enough to know that line doesn’t work.”

The man gave Nicky a devilish smirk, eyes trailing down Nicky’s body with an appreciative air. “Got you to talk with me, that’s all I wanted,” he said, winking. “So, it is the winner.”

Nicky couldn’t hold back a snort of amusement.

His admirer didn’t waste any time, after that. 

“How ‘bout this?” He asked, sliding close and trailing a hand from Nicky’s shoulder to his elbow, cupping it in his large hands. “I have a room close by, we could go and get to know each other better - “ he cut himself off to lift an eyebrow and leer at Nicky - “without any...distractions.”

Nicky chuckled under his breath at this guy’s ridiculous nature. But he was good looking and Nicky was definitely not opposed. 

“Yeah, okay,” he said, before hesitating. “But, I don’t know your name?”

Nicky didn’t know a smile could get that big.

“I’m Alex.”

~~

Even with the cover of darkness and the late hour, they were not being discreet enough. Alex had slung his arm around Nicky’s shoulders, drawing him tight against his side. Nicky returned the favor, slipping his arm around Alex’s waist and his hand into the back pocket of Alex’s jeans. Their pace was quick, but not hurried, and they exchanged flirtations glances with each other on the short walk. 

Reaching the hotel, Alex dropped his arm to hold the door for Nicky and usher him quickly to the elevator. When the doors closed, Nicky was quick to get close, allowing Alex to draw him in again, the first heated kiss pressed to his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to my tumblr.


End file.
